


Descolada

by iAlyena



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescencia, Angst, Morte - Freeform, Other, Suicidio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Wednesday Addams era descolada; sim ela era — e não havia, no mundo, uma pessoa capaz de dizer o contrário e ter razão.





	Descolada

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!  
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic no ao3 (que, por sinal, também já foi postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo de @Alyena, mas acabou sendo excluída).  
> Espero que gostem <333
> 
> ALERTA:  
> ESSE CAPÍTULO PODE CONTER GATILHOS. Caso perceba que o conteúdo não esteja deixando-lhe confortável, pare a leitura. PRIORIZE SUA SAÚDE MENTAL SEMPRE! 
> 
> No mais, boa leitura <333

Wednesday Addams era descolada; sim ela era — e não havia, no mundo, uma pessoa capaz de dizer o contrário e ter razão. 

Wednesday tinha olheiras fundas, cabelos negros, pele pálida, roupa preta combinando com a escuridão da alma — assim como uma adolescente descolada. 

Wednesday bebia, fumava, drogava-se, porém aquilo parecia ser algo comum na família Addams — parecia, mas não era. Morticia e Gomez eram mais liberais (sim, eram, e seus filhos poderiam comprovar), mas Wednesday sempre fora problemática, e não conseguia mais contar quantas vezes os pais já haviam pedido para ela largar aquilo. Mas, afinal, aquela mão tinha vida própria ou era muita balinha que havia ingerido? Não sabia. 

Wednesday também tinha uma doença descolada, mas não precisava contar a todos como muitos. Não precisava contar a todos o quão sentia-se vazia, e que nem mesmo importunar seu irmão fazia que se sentisse completa.

E no final, Wednesday também morreu da forma mais poética de todas: com os pulsos cortados, o corpo achado sem vida numa banheira, e a falta de um motivo aparente — porque Wednesday era descolada, e garotas descoladas não tinham motivos para se matar.

**Author's Note:**

> Crítica social que fala né?  
> Foi isso.  
> Se você caiu de paraquedas aqui, não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou favorito podem fazer o dia da autora muito mais feliz <33


End file.
